Avatar of light
by Blood Hellion
Summary: Robin is chosen as an avatar of light. The problem is he is chosen as the avatar of Darkness too. Sides shall be drawn. Lives will be lost and the world will tremble at his coming. eventaul RobRae RobxOC. I am editing. thank you loyal fans for waiting
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the teen titans.

I wish I did

Avatar of light

Chapter 1Wings

He screamed. Raven heard it and then dismissed it as nothing, Robin never screamed. Then she heard it again. Cyborg was already running, he grabbed Robin and lifted him onto the medical bay. Robin back suddenly arched giving out much blood. He continued to scream. Suddenly, in a flash of light he was gone.

5 months later

Speedy was busily shooting at a target. He had taken Robin's place on the Teen Titans as to give them assistance until they found him. Raven was reading her book, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games and Starfire was cooking a meal which turned all of their stomachs. Suddenly their communicators beeped loudly and the rasping words "Titans met at the bank if you value your city's lives" came through.

Slade walked up and down waiting for the Titans then a figure dropped to the ground. This figure had long black hair, a mask, a black suit with a red eagle in its centre, a claymore on his back and domino mask. But, most amazing were his wings. The wings were pure white on the outside, red on the inside.

"I thought you were dead" Slade said, {nothing fazes this bastard}

"Unfortunately for you I am not" replied the angel

"So when are you going to tell your friends about this?" Slade asked

"When it's appropriate Slade" was the reply. The angel grinned like a manic a second later. "Now should we dance?"

The angel suddenly attacked his wings and blade hitting the space where Slade had just been a moment ago. Slade withdrew a knife and slashed. The angel caught it and melted it in his palm with a white fire. Then an explosion on the Bank's wall made both of them look around. The Titans were here.

Raven flew towards the bank where the call had come from and blew a hole in the wall allowing the Titans to break through and beat the crap out of Slade. Suddenly they saw something that surprised them. An angel was attacking Slade with a claymore and magic while Slade was using his Bo Staff deflecting and weaving.

"Another time then you winged bastard" said Slade as he saw who was here and he flipped onto the roof and disappeared.

"I'll be waiting" replied the angel calmly.

"Who are you?" asked Raven in a hushed voice, for some reason he looked strangely familiar.

"Who I am is my own business staying out of my way is your own" said the angel and he flew upwards towards the sky.

"Friend Speedy did you get a tracker on him" the naive alien Starfire said

"Yeah Star we shall be seeing sooner than he thinks."

"Don't you think we should stay out of his way?" said Beast Boy 'I mean he is acting our friend and we don't really need him as an enemy."

"It could look that way BB remember with Malchior we thought he was our friend and he betrayed us all" said Cyborg. Raven growled at the mention of her Ex. Everyone quickly shut up. They didn't want to be meeting God quite so soon.

"Hey" said Speedy "He's heading to the tower."

Raven teleported them to the tower just as the voice was saying "Welcome home, Robin."

"Now he is in your room" said Speedy.

"WHAT?" screamed Raven and she teleported into her room the angel was there along with... her heart stopped. Along with Malchior.

A cliff-hanger. Yay. Enough celebration. Review or Raven shall be sending you to God early.

Innoent reader: But I don't belive in god.

Hellion: Raven

{Scene deleted as it will move this story to a M and my account will be deleted}

Hellion: Now do you belive in God.

Reader in heaven: Yep


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the teen titans

Wings of Light and Dark

"Shit" said the angel as he looked at who was there.

"Shit Richard?" asked Malchior as he saw Raven in the doorway "A vast understatement as usual."

"Thanks" muttered the angel.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_" yelled Raven and chains wrapped around Malchior which held him fast.

"Get out of here now Rich" yelled Malchior.

"What?" yelled the angel "Malc she will kill you."

"Yeah I forget about that" muttered Raven under her breath "do you want to live or do you want to die?"

"Neither. In fact you shall let go of me and Malchior."

"And why would I do that, Angel?"

"Because I know where Robin is."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

Raven brought Malchior into the room wrapped in chains along with angel.

"What is he doing here?" growled Beast Boy.

"He is my best friend Logan" said the angel "and the moment you touch him you are a dead man."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all of you names" said the angel

"Hello Grayson" said a voice from behind the angel and he whirled using all of his strength to hit. Slade smashed into the wall at Mach 1 and got up.

"Impressive" Slade murmured.

"Hey Richard let me take over, this guy is a pure daemon" said a voice out of the angel's mouth. It was a horrible distortion of it.

"Shut up" yelled the angel "I don't need you."

"Good God" murmured Raven "What is this guy, one minute he is a demon and now he is an angel."

Malchior also looked at the angel's aura it was going angel to demon over and over.

"What do you want?" asked Malchior. He was shaking and it looked like he was scared of something, though what the Titans did not understand what.

"I have come to give you a message from Brother Blood, ah, here it is." Slade said and he took a scroll from his suit, "_the daughter of Trigon will be mine angel, so don't try and stop me or I will kill you friends.''_

"Over my dead body!" yelled the angel.

"If you insist" said Slade and he stabbed the angel in the stomach.

Blood came out of the body as the blade was taken out of the angel and it lay in a thick pool.

"Oh one more thing" murmured Slade as he cut the angel's wings off. The angel screamed in pain and anguish. "Shut up" said Slade and he chucked the angel at the window which broke apart as the angel came at it. The angel then fell out of the window as fast as a rock.

"You idiot" yelled Malchior.

"Why? If I may ask" said Slade.

"When Richard is close to death his inner demon takes over and that is something that even my full dragon form cannot stand against" yelled Malchior, in a fit of rage he flung the items which were not held down at Slade who just walked out of the way camly like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, said a voice" said a familiar voice and the Titans turned around and the angel in a black leather jacket was there right in the doorway. They all knew suddenly that something was off. The angel suddenly grabbed his face.

"Get out of here now" screamed the angel in that horrible distorted voice. "I don't know how much longer I can hold him off."

"Necro altis*" yelled Malchior and the angel screamed as lightning hit him.

"NO!" screamed the distorted voice they had heard earlier and the angel turned into someone they thought they would ever see again, Robin.

"I must be taking my leave said Slade and he disappeared in a burst of darkness.

"What the hell is this?" demanded Speedy to Malchior.

"That is the man who will either save or destroy the world. He is Richard Grayson, descendent of the great demon and great angel Lucifer.

*Practically means: Revert to your true form in my language, don't like it. Deal with it

Hoped you like it. Okay it is official I am going emo. Why? I don't have enough reviewers to start my next chapter. I need 8 to start my next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the teen titans but I sure as hell own Gabriel, the new Brother Blood and the Grey Knights. I am a sap I'm gibing this to you for no more than 5 reviews**

Saviour OR Destroyer

"Okay Malchior, what the hell is going on?" asked Raven out her monotone gone, as she along with the rest of the Titans looked down at Robin in the bed at the infirmary.

"I will show you" said Malchior and before Raven could even react, he gave them the memory of his first real encounter with the boy wonder.

_Flashback_

_Robin stood up in a place Raven recognised as the neither world, she should know she was 50% of the time. Then Malchior's voice rang out from on top a rock._

"_Hello Robin."_

"_Malchior" greeted Robin and he attacked._

_Red energy came out of Robin's fist as he tried to hit Malchior. Instead it hit a rock which immediately disintegrated._

"_The hell?" murmured Robin in shock._

"_Just as I thought" murmured Malchior._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed Robin as suddenly the angel wings came out of his back._

"_This early, no this impossible" said Malchior in astonishment._

"_Oh, I wonder if this is as well?" asked Robin as he ran towards Malchior and a claymore appeared in his hand. He swung it towards Malchior but he did not make it connection with him, instead red energy came out of the blade and rushed toward Malchior. Malchior held up his hand and the energy hit it. Suddenly his eyes widened as he was pushed back by an inch._

"_Cease" yelled a commanding voice and an angel that looked exactly Robin but with golden armour stepped onto the ground. His wings unlike Robin's were pure white._

"_Lord Gabriel he is here" declared Malchior._

"_You are responsible for me going to this world!" yelled Robin. "How do I get back?"_

"_You won't" answered Gabriel_

"_Really now, then I'm going to kill you real slow for that" and he launched himself toward Gabriel with his claymore held high._

"_Enough!" yelled Gabriel and a golden shield appeared and when Robin hit it, enveloped him golden shards, finally when Robin got out there were cuts and bruises all along his body. _

_End flashback_

"Enough" Raven yelled and she lay panting on the floor and Malchior stood over her.

"I am sorry, I will tell you the rest now and only show the memories when it is appropriate" said Malchior.

He narrated that Robin and him had been tasked to train in order to fight the worshippers of Trigon and how a bond had formed between them.

"Show them about Brother Blood" Robin's voice said coming out from nowhere.

"Are you sure?" asked Malchior "and nice work with telepathy."

"Yeah it won't be fair if I don't show them" Robin's disembodied voice said.

Darkness suddenly consumed them.

The Titans and Malchior suddenly were in a corridor with Robin in a uniform that Starfire recognised as his Nightwing costume.

"This is when we learnt the truth that Gabriel was keeping the truth from us" said Robin's disembodied voice. "The two beings there are what you would call a memory. You can watch but you cannot interfere."

Robin and Malchior attacked hooded figures that were in the corridor. Then as the duo had finished a fist hit Robin in the back. He spun and then a sword flashed and Malchior had blood coming in heavy drops on his shoulder. A figure walked into the room. He was twice the size of Cyborg and he had a huge sword that looked like a butcher's knife, he was completely bald and had black skin, he was covered in black armour and a he had brass knuckles.

"Damn it!" yelled Robin and then the guy's fist hit him in the back and blood poured out of his mouth.

"You are the one who will destroy the world, you don't look like much" said a silky voice. A boy Robin's size walked in to the room. With white fur, red eyes, a skull helmet and a costume like Robin's costume but was purple body and brown cape.

"What did you say?" said Robin as he stood up, blood pouring from his mouth. When he as was at full height a katana flashed a blood poured from his stomach.

"Do not speak back to Brother Blood unless he asks you to" said the one who had slashed him. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and had black hair coming down to his shoulders, red eyes without any pupils, a metal right hand and a black leather jacket and a bandana along his mouth that made him look like a gangster. Another one walked in he looked like a human with a panther head, tail and claw on his right hand with a jacket unzipped on his blue shirt.

"Man, Katrass" said the panther guy to the man who slashed Robin "you leave me with scraps."

"If you had wanted anything you would have got up earlier Chimera" said the man called Katrass.

"True that" said Chimera.

"I have had enough of these games" said Blood "if the daughter of Trigon is to be mine the ritual must start."

"Sorry pal, but she's taken" said Malchior and he healed the cut.

"You only used her to get the dragon form" said Robin "but I am inclined to agree. Sorry Blood, but you can't have her."

"Die heretic" said Blood and he rushed at Robin. He picked up Robin and smashed his head onto the floor. He then picked him up and flung him onto the wall at Mach 1. He held Robin by the collar and he began to pummel him. Malchior ran forward and was blocked by Katrass.

" I'm enjoying watching the show, so do not interfere" said Katrass.

Blood hit Robin into the floor and he began to hit him in the face. Raven had seen Robin taken bad treatments but this trumpet them all. Then Robin began to laugh weakly.

"Guess what, I think I might of won Blood" said Robin.

"How?" said Blood.

"Every blow takes me near death and an Angel can't destroy the world but a demon can and I intend to use it" said Robin "It's a gamble, but is one I intend to take.

"What?" yelled Malchior "You are insane Richard!"

"If I wasn't this probably would never work*" said Robin

He grabbed a dagger and carved a symbol in his hand.

"Demon Release!" yelled Robin and the symbol on his glowed bright red. He screamed in one instance and he flung off his mask. Then his head snapped up and a low giggle came out of his mouth.

"This is going to be fun" said the same distorted voice from Robin's mouth. A claymore flashed in the air and Blood stepped back, blood coming in a great stream from his shoulder. All injures on Robin healed in an instance as he walked forward. Robin's eyes opened and Raven gasped, they where black in the sclera (Whites of your eyes) and red irises gleamed and Robin let out an insane cackle.

"I have been released by a stupid kid who actually thought he could control me" said the voice happily.

"What are you daemon?" said Katrass as he helped up Blood of the floor.

"Funny I don't really my name. But I suppose you could call me Lucifer" said the daemon who was in control of Robin.

The Fanatics of Trigon looked in horror at the being that they were fighting and Raven could not blame them. According to legend there were 5 realms, the heaven realm, the earth realm, the water realm, underworld realm and the warp realm. The heaven realm was ruled by the Gabriel after the demise of his father Angeal. The earth realm was ruled by Gaia the earth Titan. The water realm was ruled Triton. The underworld was ruled by Trigon. The warp, the most dangerous realm was ruled by Lucifer the Fallen Angel and his group of lab subjects what people called the Fallen Ones.

"What are you doing in this realm" said Blood in real fear.

"Well to be honest I had no choice really to come, because my brother Gabriel contracted me to come here seeing as he saved me from my old man. He along with Trigon had chosen the boy for something, but I can't remember what. Anyway, he asked me to train the boy to master the angel he had put in the boy and the daemon that Trigon put in him. I managed to put my conscience in this boy's daemon." Said the Lucifer "Hey wait a minute this is my descendent as well.

"Then it makes sense, because if the boy did not have some form of protection then the resulting power would destroy him, mind, body and soul" said the big guy.

"Shut up Stubbs. Thinking is me and Katrass's department yours is to fight" said Chimera "but your right, the kid would need some form of protection."

"Thanks" said Robin's voice and his right eyes went back to their original state, a bluish grey.

"What the hell are you doing" screamed Lucifer and Robin's voice told him all he needed to know.

"I wanted answers and you gave them. Now shut up get back into my neither world and stop interfering."

Lucifer gave one last scream and the red eyes disappeared.

"Sorry about that" said Robin "now let's continue our little fight."

But Blood had turned away.

"I will have the daughter of Trigon later, but I will not fight you."

"Why?" said Malchior "You chicken or something?"

Blood grinned.

"No, I want you to understand what is asked of you and when you do. I will be there, laughing my ass off and the daughter of Trigon will be mine, Brother Blood of the Grey Knights swears it."

The darkness disappeared around the floor.

The Titans lay panting on the floor. Beast Boy looked in shock at the bed where Robin lay. Cyborg cursed himself for not being there. Starfire was in tears. Speedy was quite even as he had thought about what he had seen. Raven was quiet. What did that fanatic mean she was his?

"That really worked" said Robin on the infirmary bed and he ran as fast he could, leaving an image of himself on the bed.

"God Richard" said Malchior "you are really immature" and if by magic the body on bed disappeared.

"What did you do to him?" yelled Cyborg.

"I didn't do anything, he moved so fast that he created an image of himself on the bed" said Malchior.

"Where is he going?" asked Raven.

"I have a guesses, I think he is going to the old library where he can met Trigon and ask him some questions" said Malchior. Speedy swore under his breath when he realised what Robin might be doing.

"He might plan to sell his soul to Trigon" he said. The others looked at him. "Think about it, if Robin sells his soul to Trigon he will get enough power to fight those Grey Knights."

Robin reached the Library and he opened a dimensional hole to the Underworld. Trigon looked in amazement as Robin ripped open the door to his realm.

"I was right to choose you as my avatar Grayson" he said smiling. It was not a pretty sight.

"I need real answers of why you and Gabriel choose me and for what and don't tell what one of your followers said" said Robin.

"Very well shall we talk my child" Trigon laughed "For a price."

**End of Chapter 3**

***I used Pirates of the Carrabin quote don't kill me.**

**I need 7 reviews before I start my next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own teen titans but own the Grey Knights and Gabriel

Valeria Sabrina Verzoe gave me Ophelia and Uriel

Chapter 4

Robin looked at the daemon and he asked him the question that had been gnarling at his insides from the moment this started.

"Why me?" Robin asked.

"Because you were the most worthy" said Trigon "does that answer that question you wanted answered?"

"That's an answer loaded with crap, daemon now tell me" his eyes turned red "Shut up Lucifer."

"So Gabriel gave you his brother" said Trigon "As his descendent do you like him?"

"Hell no, I hate him, but I am stuck with him. Now back to my question, why me?" asked Robin.

"Very well we chose you because of what you did during the End" said Trigon.

Robin shivered at the memory. A day where he lost hope for the future, but he had it again thanks to Raven.

"At first I thought that you were just a mortal, but now I know different" said Trigon "Now Gabriel and I need an Avatar in order to extend my power on the mortal world who will give us power over the mortals, you were good at fighting in what you thought was right so we knew we had found the right man."

"Me "said Robin. "One last question-"then he clutched his head in sudden pain as a voice came from his head.

"Gabriel I said I have enough" Robin's eyes glowed golden. "You will not use my friends as your puppets, I am the loner, and I only chose a side when I need to."

The Titans blasted through the wall just as Robin was getting as far as "Now back to my original question".

"Richard" yelled Malchior "What are you doing?"

"Getting answers, I am sick of being everybody's puppet" Robin said and he turned back to Trigon "Tell me all you what you know about Lucifer, Trigon" suddenly a mark appeared on his back.

"So" said Speedy "you have sold your soul to Trigon" and he notched his arrow and the Titans readied themselves for a fight.

Robin's eyes opened and he looked at them with his right eye gold and his left in daemon state.

"Gabriel" was all he said and he leapt in the air and he sliced in the air with his claymore and the angel who they could not see just managed blocked it.

"What are you doing here Gabriel?"

"You made a rift, it was quite easy to follow you." replied the King of Heaven

"Damn it" Robin suddenly fell on his knees and rage was etched on his face.

"Damn you Lucifer this is my body so get out of my head" he roared in rage.

Suddenly blood came out off Robin's stomach transforming his costume into a suit of angel armour with the Mark of Scath. Half of his face pealed of revealing a skull with spikes all around the top and the other half showed his angel face.

"This is interesting" said Robin and he charged at Trigon. Trigon took out a sword and swung at Robin, who blocked and flipped toward Gabriel hitting his blade.

"King or God doesn't matter I will take you both on" Robin yelled.

"I don't understand" murmured Malchior "Richard is only supposed to be the angel or demon not both."

"Maybe it's because the two of his masters are here" said Cyborg.

"They are not my masters" yelled Robin in rage as he heard what Cyborg said. "They gave me my powers nothing more."

"Humph, I am so offended" said Gabriel and he blocked Robin's blade. "Where we not friends Richard."

"If that was attempt of humour it was pathetic Gabriel" said Robin as he ducked under Trigon's swing.

"And this is so fun" yelled Robin laughing insanely as he jumped over the blades of both Kings as they slashed at him.

A flash of blue light appeared in the middle of the fight. The three warriors stepped back as a girl stepped through the light. She wore armour like Gabriel's but it was silver, she had lively blue eyes and beautiful blond hair like Terra's. She had lines on her face which meant she smiled a lot. But she was not smiling at the moment.

"I am Ophelia discipline of Uriel the angel of destiny and I am here for you Richard Grayson and the Teen Titans for you are Archion the ones with no destiny."

**Fin**

**We spent one chapter in hell let's try heaven now. **

**Like it, hate it, just review already. **

**Oh yeah and a thank you to my subscribers and people who have favourited my story along with those who have got confused with my chapter 4 I accidently posted my chapter 5 instead... Sorry**


End file.
